


The New Dark One

by jadoue1999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark One Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoue1999/pseuds/jadoue1999
Summary: This is an alternate version of the end of season 4, what if it wasn't Emma who became the dark one, but Henry?*Please note that I had written most of it before the actual season 5, so it will not follow the actual plot.*





	1. Prologue

Pain.  
This was the first thing that came in my mind as I watched my mom; Regina, being surrounded by the blue and black strips. I was pained because it was obvious that it snuffed out the good in her and, I couldn't do anything about it because I was just ordinary. I was no hero, no saviour, I had no magic, sure I was the author, but I had broken the pen just a few minutes ago; so now, I couldn't even write the darkness out of my mom. I saw my other mom, Emma with the dagger in her hand, she was surely going to save the day, after all, what did she lose? She was the saviour, it was her job; she didn't care about the consequences she only knew that it was the right thing to do. 

I distantly heard Regina yell at Emma to back off and it's at this moment that I decided that, it was my turn to save the day.   
I ran in front of Emma and grabbed the dagger before facing my mom.  
“Henry! What are you doing?” yelled Regina, fear and darkness in her eyes.

“I am done reading about heroes and being the victim all the time; I want to be the saviour, for once!” I didn't give her the chance to reply, I stabbed the darkness with the curved dagger. 

I didn't feel anything at first, but when the strips gained my elbow, I could literally feel the darkness snuffing out the light. It was very strange, once it touched a part of me, I felt empty for a few seconds and then I felt stronger than ever; this was the effect the darkness had on me.  
“Henry...” desperately said my dark haired mom with tear in her eyes. I knew she hated to see me in danger, but she had to understand that I wasn’t a kid anymore; I could take care of myself and be the hero for once. 

The strange vortex let go my mom to surround me, the wind flapping my hair in all the directions. They were flashes of light and darkness all over me, suddenly; a strip plunged into my heart. To black, it changed in a mix of gold and white colour and then became black again. My heart felt terribly empty, but on the contrary of the rest of my body when it was touched by darkness, I didn't feel any stronger; just empty.   
“Henry, please! There must have another way!” Emma begged me. “I can handle the darkness!”

She tried to get close to me, but the wall of darkness hit her right in the shoulder and she fell on the ground. She flipped her blond hair and looked at me, powerless as the darkness consumed me.  
“I will find you Henry! No matter where you are I will find you!” screamed Emma.

I smiled as I recognized the quote my grandparents always said to each other, apparently, the always-finding-each-others thing was running in the family. Suddenly, the air was sucked out and I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt myself being raised in the sky by some strange force and everything became black.  
And this was the beginning of the new me, known as Henry Mills; the dark one.


	2. New Dark One

When I woke up, I was in the same clothes I was usually wearing except for one thing; the coat was a leather one and my shirt was not blue and red, it was a deep black colour. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing black pants and black boots too; apparently, black was the colour chosen for me as the Dark One.   
I looked at my feet and noticed that I was on a kind of stone, there were symbols carved in it; the one under my feet was a big sun. I looked around to see giant trees all around me, casting shadows in the clearing where I was standing. I recognized this place immediately for I have seen it in my book; I was in the Enchanted Forest. More precisely, I was standing on the vault of the Dark One.

I didn't know what to do, I was now the Dark One, I was 14 and I was cursed forever.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, so you are the next Dark One? I'm not here to train a child!" Said a voice behind me.   
I turned around to find a tall woman dressed in a black dress made of black feathers. Her tight corset made her waist look unrealistically slim, and the hem of her dress stopped a little before her ankles. Her ginger hair was reaching the middle of her back and she had strange lizard-like eyes. Her skin was extremely weird, it was a mix of gold and white glitter and it was even slightly glowing.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange woman.

"Oh! How silly of me!" She claimed, and then she curtsied and looked up at me. "I'm Næanả, your guide; I'm here to help you embrace the darkness."

I smiled at the strange personage and put my hand in front of me. I was not alarmed that she wanted me to become dark; my family would soon be there and everything would be fine.

"And I'm-"

"Henry Mills, I know." She responded without shaking my hand. "To be honest, I really believed that it would be the blond girl who would become the Dark One."

I stepped down the stone vault and sighed angrily, of course she thought it would be my mother! She was always the one saving everyone. Of course I couldn't be the hero for once! I turned back and the looked at the strange-looking woman with a bored expression; she sighed in disappointment and crossed her thin arms.

"I thought you would be more excited than that, after all, you now have one of the most powerful magic in all the realms. Plus you're immortal, I don't see any inconvenient, or reason to be bored."

I sucked the inside of my cheek, deciding whether or not asking her to begin my training. After all, I had always dreamed about having strong and powerful magic, and now that I was the Dark One, I could use it as much as I liked!

"As much as you like yes and no, someone is going to try and stop you." The woman cackled, dragging me forcefully out of my thoughts. I frowned and looked at her confused.

"Wait, you can hear what I'm thinking?"

She laughed, it was a very creepy laugh and it revealed her almost-rotten teeth.  
"Of course I can! I am inside your head, I hear your thoughts, I feel what you feel and you are the only one who can see me, so careful when you're around strangers." I nodded and looked around, I mean magic is unpredictable, so... Why not?

"So... What do I do now?" She gave me a long look, analysing me, and raised an eyebrow; she then pressed her blood red lips together and sighed.

"Well, as you can see, your skin hasn't changed, in fact, only your clothes can tell that you are the new Dark One. Let's change that, I want you to summon your dagger."

Seeing that she wasn't adding anything, I frowned in confusion; first because I didn't know what was wrong with my skin or why she was surprised that it didn't change and second, I had no ideas on how to summon my, uh, dagger. It was strange to think that now, I was linked to a dagger and someone could easily control me and I had to do everything they said.

"Uh, how exactly do I do that?" She slightly smiled, like if she was satisfied with the fact that I wanted to learn magic.

"First put your open hand in front of you; like this," she showed me her hand with her open palm, "and just to be sure, you've seen the Dark One's dagger before didn't you?" I nodded and she smiled, "good, then visualize it with your name on it."

I did as she said and soon enough, I felt a cold sensation against my palm. I opened my eyes and saw the silver intricately carved blade, it was heavier than I expected it to be and my name was written in black in the middle of it, surrounded by some black curvy lines.

"Congratulations Henry Mills, for your first spell." She said with a proud smile.


End file.
